As one of hairdressing tools important for hairdressers or hair stylists, there has been known a hair cutter such as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3182554.
The hair cutter of this type makes it possible to realize a variety of hair designs with a haircut method different from that for a conventional hairdressing scissors. In a stroke cut using a hair cutter, for example, an adequate amount of hair is first brushed into a hair bundle using a comb or the like, and the obtained hair bundle is then held with the left hand and the held hair bundle is downwardly combed and thinned by moving the hair cutter up and down with the right hand. This stroke cut makes it possible to comb and thin the hair at an angle following the natural direction of the hair.
In the above stroke cut, however, it is sometimes required to leave a part of the hair bundle uncut so as to make the cut line uneven for achieving a dynamic hair design. In this case, conventionally, a part of the hair bundle held with the left hand is put aside with the right hand.
In such a work procedure, however, the back-and-forth movement of the hair cutter is temporarily interrupted upon putting aside a part of the hair bundle, decreasing work efficiency.